from underdog to true god
by willcraftNEX
Summary: what if izuku had a quirk, but at a cost? come with me as i tell a tale of loss, discovery, and hope.
1. prologue

Izuku was alone

His mother was gone, and his father the same. Both had different reasons.

His father was disgusted that he made a… **thing** , like that, and left without a word.

His mother, on the other hand…

She was dead

Not from a villain, or an accident, or from disease or age. She was dead because of him. He was the cause of death. And his father will never forget that. Nor will he…

This, this is where we begin. A broken boy, with a broken mind, trying to find his place in this crazy world of his.

If he does or not, may not be entirely up to him...

* * *

 _ **hello! this is my first story i ever made on this site, so i hope you like a taste to what is to come!**_

 _ **i will be uploading a chapter every week (if i can) so expect on next coming monday!**_

 _ **anywho, read and review. it will help me write better in the future!**_


	2. Chapter 1

It was a regular school day when **IT** happened. Young izuku was 10 years old, and he was well into his obsession with heros and their powers.

He was walking home from school, going through his usual routes in hopes that he might see a new hero he never saw before. The ally he was standing in front of was eerie at best, but he marched forward without so much as a blink (lies) and definitely did not jump a rat knocking over a can, nope, not at all (also lies)

As he walked, he began to feel more and more on edge, like he was being watched by something corrupt. He sped up his pace, hoping nothing was here, and if there was, a hero.

"~hey little one~" a sing-song voice called out

"W-what? whos there?" he spat out, panic in his voice clear as day

"~just someone whos taken in interest in the morsle walking on my property~" it sang, at little more creepily. Or maybe that was due to the fact that our young soon-to-be hero finally saw what was speaking.

It was a giant glob of biomass, hanging from the side of the wall, slowly sliding downwards towards izuku. Its flesh was pulsating and shifting, like it was constantly on the edge of imploding and exploding.

"~what? Never seen a failed quirk before?~" it gurgled, shaking violently, as if it was chuckling.

"AH! Get away from me!" izuku shouted, falling on his but, rapidly trying to backpedal out of the ally.

His back hit a wall

He looked up

It was a dead end

[SLOP]

The thing was moving towards him, folding over itself in an effort to move towards our protagonist. As it move closer, he started to smell it. It smelt like… blueberries, believe it or not. As it moved to touch him, izuku made his prayers.

It made contact with his cheek, and in a moment of complete surprise to izuku, it wiped away his tears.

"Wait, what?" Izuku paused, his face locked in a dumbfounded expression.

"What? Just because I'm a glob of flesh, doesn't mean I'm a bad guy" the glob criticized.

"S-sorry, it's just that-"

"I look like a monster? It wouldn't be the first time, and it won't be the last. It's fine kid." the glob shook, sounding more male now

"What your name kid? They call me Kaito. No last name"

"Midoriya Izuku, pleasure to meet you" he said, sounding less sure of himself as he looked at the glo- kaito.

"Whats a kid like you doing around these parts? Don't you know it's really quite dangerous here?"

"I-I know, but i wanted to see a hero in acton, without the media glamoring it up and tying it with a neat bow..."

"Huh. have to say, I was kinda thinking that you were trying to buy of sell drugs here. That was most of the reason why i was initially trying to eat you."

"Oh, ok. So,do you kno- wait, you WERE going to eat me?"

"Yea, but then i did a quick smell, found out you not only didn't have any drugs, but not quirk ether*. What's up with that?"

Izuku's expression darkened "i wasn't born with one… even though both of my parents have them…"

Kaito was silent for a while, not quite sure how to respond to this.

A metaphorical light bulb popped over his head "my quirk isn't natural, so maybe you could go try and do the same thing? Not what i got, but i can say for certainty that there are alot of heroes that were quirkless until the experiment."

Izuku shot his head up "so, I CAN become a hero!" he chattered loudly

"If i'm right, and i usually am, then yes. You can become a hero"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ***i can't spell. sue me**

 _ **new chapter, with set up! sorry for the short chapter. i had a crap-ton of stuff happening saturday and sunday, so not alot of thime to work on it. fav and review, an i will see ya dudes, next time!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**{Izuku's perspective}**

I don't like when people compare training to hell. They act like they have been there, even though they haven't, or anyone they've known.

But i think i can make an exception for this.

Kaito's friend, bill was his name, oddly enough, said that it was needed to help prepare my body for a quirk.

But i don't think it's worth it for what i have to go though

"Keep moving kid, ya ain't done yet. Ya still got the rest of the beach left to do"

I had to move 16 giant mounds of trash from the beach, some of it even contained refrigerators!

Needless to say, i'm starting to think this was a bad idea…

 **{third person}**

As izuku moved the trash slowly but surely, kaito was talking with bill about their new "project"

"How is he doing?" bill asks, looking intently at the soon-to-be test expera- hero

"Could be better, could be worse. He's got almost no muscle or endurance to speak of, or reflexes. He's low tier at best, bottom tier at worst" kaito grumbled out

"Will he be ready by next week?"

"If he doesn't break anything, yes. If he does, too bad, we'll do it anyways. We do have a deadline to meet, you know."

Kaito growled "i'm well aware of the deadline, i'm just worried what HE will do to us if we give him a piss poor subject…"

Bill shrugs "it's fine, It's called a test for a reason. Even if we screw up royally, as long as we have a body left over, we can recover and make something better."

Thump

They move to the origin of the sound to find Izuku face first on the ground, passed out. They look at each other in confusion. Maybe they shouldn't push him to the point of unconsciousness

 **[time skip: 11 days]**

In a building next to a surprisingly clean beach, our soon-to-be hero is sitting in a chair being inspected by what could only be described as akira from that one anime after he lost control of his powers.

"Alright, everything is looking good so far. With any luck, we can give you your quirk today!" kaito rumbles excitedly

Izuku simply smiled, inside he was grinning like a mad man. He now has less of a noodle like appearance and more of a swimmer's physique with lean but powerful muscles. His face was also changed a bit, now adopting a more roughed look while somehow maintaining his adorable face by some miracle.

"When will it be ready doctor?" izuku inquires "also, can i call my mom? I kinda want her to see me getting my quirk" the doctor in question thinks for a moment, then sighs as he says yes. Izuku quickly calls his mother on his phone, asking her to meet him outside of the building he was standing in front of. He came back down stairs, the grin* on his face wider than ever.

 **[time skip: 15 minutes]**

As Izuku introduced kaito to his mother (went as well as expected. Mostly with screams and attempts to call the police, ending with Inko fainting) bill and the doctor (of whom i will call… the doctor, because i'm lazy) were setting up the machine designed to give Izuku his own quirk. It was 8 feet tall and 5 feet wide, a tube in the center of the forest of wire and circuit boards. The tube itself was glowing a golden yellow from the liquid inside.

"Is it ready?" bill asks, moving another massive container of the yellow liquid to the corner of the room and hooking it up to a tube connected to the machine.

"Yes. just a few more adjustments and we will be good to go. Is the boy ready?" the doctor shoots back, while typing various lines of code into the keyboard in front of him.

"Yes, and with any luck the mother will leave before we start, although it seems unlikely that will happen." bill states, fiddling with one of the tubes.

"Welp, it's about as ready as it can be. Bring in the boy." bill nodded and left to get Izuku and his mother from the hell that is kaito's sense of humor.

* * *

As Izuku and inko walked down stairs towards where the machine was, bill explained a few details about what they were doing.

"-as for the quirk we will be giving your son, were giving him our most powerful quirk we have available to us, complete kinetic absorption. As for how much it will absorb, we have yet to find out, but with any luck, it will be close to 50%-70% efficiency-" bill chattered, imitating the midoriya family unknowingly.

"BILL"

"Sorry doc. Anywho, we are good to go. Izuku, if you would?"

Izuku nodded and moved towards the changing rooms.

 **[time skip: 10 minutes]**

As Izuku moved out of the changing room after changing into a pair of what looks to be skin tight black boxers

The doctor looked up "are you ready?"

"Yes Doctor"

He nodded and opened the main tank that was in the middle of the machine. As Izuku climbed into the tank, his gut clenched. His instincts were blaring. Something was up. But he was too far along to stop now, so he lay down in the bed in the tank.

As the lid lowered towards him, fear gripped him like a vice. A click echoed in his ears, and with that, his fate was sealed. A yellow liquid filled the tank from his feet, slowly consuming is body in its golden glow, he shut his eyes to attempt to mitigate his fear. It took less than 10 seconds for it to reach his neck, and only 1 to cover his head. I held my breath out of instinct alone, before coughing and breathing in. it tasted like… copper and lemons. As his eyes finally opened to see bill, the doctor and his mother standing in front of the glass, his mother looking worse for wear, along with bill. He spotted kaito in the back, his eye(s?) looking at me in mild concern.

"Izuku, are you alright?"

He nodded

Doc let out a sigh of relief "good. We will begin the induction now"

He felt multiple pricks all over his body, and like that, he was out like a light.

 **[time skip: 2 hours later]**

Pain. that was all he felt for a long time. Pain

Izuku rolled over onto his back, pain showering all over his body in a kaleidoscope of agony. He looked around. The once red brick building was nothing more than rubble now, maybe a few pieces of the tank that once contained the yellow liquid, but most was turned to dust.

He got up and noticed a mop of green hair. His eyes widened as he bolted towards it. As he knelt down and picked it up. As he turned it around, what he saw, was his mother. Her face was half gone, with the remaining side fixed in a horrific expression of shock and fear. Izuku dropped the head, falling on his ass. His face the poster child of horror.

As he sat there, frozen, sirens blared a few blocks away, slowly coming closer. A boom resounded behind him, and the voice of all might boomed behind him

"Young man, are you alright?"

Izuku slowly turned his head to see his favorite hero standing there, his smile absent from his usually grinning face.

"I don't know."

And like that, his world went dark…

 **(A.N: sorry for the late story. as you can probably see, this is longer than the last one by a few words, thus this took longer to write then usual.**

 **anywho, read and review. tell me where i should take this story and what i did wrong**


End file.
